One Weird Day in the Digi-world...
by Merri-WoodPip-Son
Summary: One very amusing crossover fic I wrote on rainy afternoon!~at least, my friend said it was amusing! (Digimon/DBZ/Pokemon/LOTR/Monty Python/screaming fangirls) what have I done... r&r! ^_^;


Disclaimer: I don't own, Digimon, Lord Of The Rings, DBZ, Pokemon or Monty Python, so don't even ask. But I wish I did. And so does my sister. And my cat. And her cousin. etc. 

A WEIRD THING THAT WAS IN MY HEAD 

It was a bright morning in the Digiworld. The birds were chirping, the baby digimon were crying, and somewhere, a group of kids were stepping out of a television onto the damp grass. 

"Woah!" a spikey red-haired kid with dumb goggles called Davis cried. "What a rush!" 

"Hmmm. Maybe we aught to carry cushions with us when we do that," a red haired older guy called Izzy mused, brushing himself off. Just after he said it, two more people came flying out on top of him, knocking him down again. 

"Sorry!" a cute guy called Matt said, getting off and helping him up. The other person, a girl called Kari, giggled. Pretty soon there were 7 people there: Matt, Izzy, Davis, Kari, Cody, TK, and Tai. 

"So, where's the fire? What's the digi-emergency? Why were we all called back?" Davis cried, leaping into an action pose. Kari pulls out a large frying pan and hits him over the head. 

"Settle petal! Right!" Just then a bunch of little guys called Digimon (duh!) appeared. 

"Man are we glad you guys came! There's something blowing up bits of the Digiworld!" they all cried. 

"Oh no!" cried all the Digidestined. "Which way?" 

"Follow us!" So off they went. After a while, Matt looked around. 

"There's someone following us," he muttered. Suddenly some big black horses jumped out of the trees and started running at the group. 

"AAAAAHAHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" they all screamed, and ran away. The horses screamed horribly. Then the digimon turned around and digivolved. The stronger digimon faced the horses and squashed them all. The horses got scared and ran away dizzily. 

"Phew! That was close!" sighed Izzy. They all turned around and walked on. After a bit they came across a small group of people who were trudging along. Matt went up to them. 

"Hello. Who are you?" he asked in a friendly way. 

"Hmm? Oh, I'm Pippin, and this is Sam, Frodo, Merry and Legolas. We're lost in the land of Mordor. What are you doing here?" explained the small man/hobbit in front of Matt. Matt looked puzzled. 

"Um, this isn't Mordor, it's File Island! Wait a minute, you lot are from Lord Of The Rings! What are you doing in our Fanfic?" he demanded. Pippin looked apologetic. Merry elbowed him in the ribs. 

"Oh please can we be in your fic? Please please please? We're bored!" he cried. Matt turned to the others. 

"Shall we let them guys?" Kari saw the pleading look Merry and Pippin gave her and her soft heart gave in. 

"Yes, do lets!" she gushed. 

"Yes, we'll be good!" 

"Oh all right! But no more, okay!" sighed Matt. "Freeloaders," he muttered quietly. So they set off again. Soon they came closer to the explosions. They peeked out from behind a convenient bush. In front of them were two figures desperately trying to blow holes in each other. One was a little yellow rodent with red cheeks, and the other was a very angry looking guy with large black spikey hair. He was yelling, "STAY STILL DAMN YOU! " at the rodent, who screeched " PI-KA-CHUUUU!" in reply. The Digidestined looked at each other in confusion. The hobbits shrunk back and Legolas fitted an arrow to his bow. 

"Wait! There's two, no three, other figures there, trying not to get blown up!" cried Cody. Suddenly Yolei ran up. 

"Sorry I'm late guys! I-" She stopped, stared, and turned and ran away again. The others all shrugged. 

"Well someone's got to do something!" 

"Gabumon, warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon!" 

"Agumon, warp digivolve to WarGreymon!" The Two mega digimon flew out and in between the two duellers. MetalGarurumon grabbed the rodent and Wargreymon wrapped his arms around the guy's neck. The other three people sighed in relief as the others all came running out. A man with purple hair grinned. 

"Thank you! We didn't know what to do! I'm Trunks, this is Gohan and that's Ash. We're lost! And then these two started bitching at each other and then, well, you saw." Everyone else introduced themselves. Suddenly Yolei reappeared, with Mimi and Sora in tow. 

"Hi everyone! I brought a few friends! Hope you don't mind! I mean-" She was cut off by a scream from Mimi. 

"It's HIM!!!!! GOHAN!!!!! AND TRUNKS!!!!!" Then several dozen other girls came into view. 

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!! ELIJAH WOOD (we mean FRODO!!!)!!!!!! ORLANDO BLOOM (oops, we mean LEGOLAS!!!)!! MATT!!!!! TK!!!!! GOHAN!!!!! TRUNKS!!!!! PIKACHU!!!!! VEGETA!!!!! TAI!!!!! DOMINIC MONAGHAN AND BILLY BOYD!!!!!!! (oops we mean Pippin and Merry!!!!!!!!!)" they all screamed, and started stampeding toward them. The aforementioned Hot Guys all yelled and ran away from the racing horde of fangirls and tokomons, who had come when they heard Tai's name. What looked like an exciting chase ensued. The others all watched as they peeled the trodden Ash off the ground. 

"And the Hot Guys have got a pretty good start on the Fangirls, but the Girls are catching up really fast on the inside leg. The Guys are veering away to the right but the Fangirls are cutting across the corner to trap them in! The Guys are just starting to see that this is futile and are trying a new tactic: splitting up. Yes, it seems to be working nicely! There they go! But WAIT! The Fangirls seem to have forseen this change and have split into contingents! The different groups are bearing down on their terrified quarry! Oh NO! The hapless Hot Guys seem to be coming up to a dead end! The girls are closing in fast! And a small piece of putty about that big, a cheese mechanic from Dunbar and two frogs, one called Kipper and one not have all gone "Nip-nip-nip-nipnipnip" in Blackpool central. And The Hotguys are trying to scramble away by climbing the cliff and- Oh I don't want to do this any more, I'm bored." 

"He's right you know, this is a bloody waste of time." 

"Quite right, quite right." A strange man in a general's uniform marched on to the area where the Fangirls and Hot Guys were standing. He walked right between the two groups and slapped a riding crop against his leg. 

"Alright you lot, this has all been good fun and we've all had a jolly good laugh, but now it's getting decidedly silly. Yes yes, far too silly. Alright you lot, clear off. Go on, all of you clear off! Yes that means you too! Go on! It's far too silly! Get lost! Go!" 

THE E- "and that means you too you silly excuse for a fan-fiction writer!" 

Well fine! If that's the way he's going to treat me, I'm off! Ungrateful wretch! And I put him in the story in the first place! 

"Push off!" 

Fine. But I will have the last word you know. 

"No you won't! 

I will! 

"Look, is this a five minute argument or the full half hour? Because I won't have it! It's too silly to finish!" 

-ND! HA! 

"Right! That's it!" 


End file.
